Teamwork is Timeless
by 2636347
Summary: What happens when gman teams up with The Evil Queen? One epic adventure with Sonic ,his friends, and the crew of Ever After High!


Sonic/Ever After High Crossover

Teamwork is Timeless

Chapter 1: A Double Way Split

The last bits of the night were chased away as the sun started to rise on the land of Ever After. Inside the school that is Ever After High, Raven Queen's eyelids twitched as sunlight came on the floor. Raven turned on her side so she could a minute or two more of shuteye. She soon lost the battle and her eyelids opened, revealing her purple eyes. She let out a yawn, as she stood up, running a hand on her face in an attempt to remove any remains of sleep away. After a moment, she got out of bed, setting her two feet on the ground. Glancing to her left, she saw the bed on which her roommate, Apple White, rested on. She decided she'd let her sleep in for a while, knowing that years from now, she'd be doing that for a long time. Raven walked over to her mirror and brushed her hair, trying to get some bed head out of it. When her hair was back to being the way it usually is, she smiled at her reflection and made her way back to her bed, and pulled out a spellbook she was studying, so she could improve her magic. After an hour or so, she put the book away and wanted to grab another, when Apple startled her by her usual morning song. "Apple, what are doing up so early? I was going to let you sleep in." asked Raven. "Raven, it's already 9:30. I think I've slept long enough." Apple replied. Raven blushed at this reply. "Oh, right." She said. The two started talking about what they were gonna do today, when suddenly, Madeline, or Maddie, Hatter came into the room. "Morning, Maddie. What're you up to?" asked Apple. "I was on my way to a tea party and I wanted to know if you both were coming." Maddie explained. "A tea party? Sure, I've got nothing to do on Saturday's anyway." Said Raven. "Sounds like fun!" said an excited Apple. "Okie Pokey! I'll let the others know you're both coming. See you later." Said Maddie as she ran out the door, leaving a trail of tea behind. Raven and Apple soon followed, not noticing that a purplish-black void was beginning to form in the sky.

Soon…

Raven and Apple soon arrived at the tea party Maddie was throwing. The other guests were the two's many friends like Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Cheshire, Blondie Lockes, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Dexter Charming, Daring Charming, Hopper Croakington, Ginger Breadhouse, Duchess Swan, Humphrey Dumpty, and many more. "Today's such a lovely day. The birds are singing, the wind is blowing, the sun is shining…" Apple remarked before Maddie interrupted her. "The tea boiling too." She said, making everyone else look at her. "What, someone had to say it." Said Maddie, while she was pouring herself a cup of Wonderland tea. Raven merely facepalmed herself. She did like Maddie, but sometimes she wondered if her silliness made her a little… dumb. "Don't worry, Mr. Writer. I don't mind if that's what she really thinks of me." Maddie replied. "Uh, Maddie? Who are you talking to?" asked Briar. "Duh, the person writing this story." She answered back. "Hey, did anyone else feel an earthquake a few minutes ago?" asked Raven. "What're you talking about, Raven? There wasn't any earthquake." Said Dexter. "She isn't making it up. The ground really did shake earlier." Apple pointed out. "Silly Ground, why are you messing with my friends?" Maddie asked the ground. "This is serious, guys. I think we might have a problem on our hands." Said Raven. "How big are we talking?" asked Ashlynn. KRAKA-BOOM! Everyone jerked their heads in the direction of the explosion, only to see a vortex opening up in the sky, while a large creature that seemed to be made of black smoke was coming out. "Maybe that big of a problem." Briar guessed. "I should've seen this coming." Said Raven as the creature floated freely in the air and glared down at the group of friends. "Hey, my feet are slipping!" said Maddie, but only because she was being pulled towards the creature. In fact, everyone was being pulled towards it. The monster then created many portals floating around it. Everyone tried to keep a grip on the ground so the suction coming out of the portals wouldn't pull them. But it was no use, as everyone was sucked into them and vanished. "Raven, can't you do something?" asked Apple as she was hanging on to a tree. "I can't! I don't what that thing even is, so how can I beat it?" said a worried Raven. Before Apple could reply, the tree was sucked right out of the ground, pulling her in towards a portal. "RAVEENNN!" she yelled before vanishing too. Raven turned to run and hide, but the monster flicked her away with its giant hands, flinging Raven towards the school and when she did hit a wall, she was instantly knocked out. Raven's eyes slowly closed as she saw whiteness coming over the land before her eyes went shut. Her last movement was a single twitch before she blacked out completely.

Meanwhile, in another world…

Miles "Tails" Prower flew through the air with the aid of his twin namesakes, flying as fast as his tails could take him. He soon saw his destination: a small outcropping of land near a shore of a lake, surrounded by a few trees. Encouraged by the sight, he dove into the area. As he neared the ground, he saw all of Sonic's other friends had showed up for the party, mainly to help set up the decorations. Knuckles, Amy, Cream and her chao friend Cheese, Blaze, Rouge, Espio, Vector, and Charmy were there. Tails landed on the ground of a small hill and stopped to catch his breath after all the flying that he did, and went over to the table. "I think we've got enough plates and cups available if we need them." Said Blaze. "Oh, I really do hope Sonic loves this! It's such a special day for him." Cream said. Tails stood up and ran up the hill as he heard Knuckles say, "I'm sure he'll at least appreciate it. Even he can't run away from his own birthday." Tails had crested the hill as Amy said, "Well, he'd better do more than just appreciate this after all the effort I've put into it." Rouge smirked. "You think you did all this by yourself, Amy? Don't kid yourself." Looking up, she said, "Speaking of kids…" Tails ran down the hill and stopped at the bottom as Espio said, "Welcome back, Tails. Is Sonic on his way?" "I think so; I left him a note saying to meet me here." Tails replied. Charmy cheered. "Oh boy, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he gets here!" he said. "Calm down, Charmy. We gotta wait til he gets here." Said Vector. Tails spun his two namesakes and then said, "Ok, I'll keep an eye out for Sonic. Is everything ready?" "Everything's set up. We're good to go." Said Knuckles. "Good." Said Tails as he flew off in the opposite direction. After a few minutes, Tails spotted a blue streak heading his way. He turned and said, "Heads up, guys! He's coming!" Tails turned to see his older brother standing in front of him. "Hey, Tails! What's up? You said meet you right here?" he asked. "Yeah, about that…" said Tails, gesturing towards the bottom of the hill, and when Sonic looked down… "SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled at the same time, followed by party poppers going off. Sonic looked down and saw, in addition, to the chilidogs, cupcakes, and small coolers filled with all sorts of refreshments. There was even a cake covered in white frosting and had blue dollops that formed the shape of Sonic's head on the picnic table, which all his friends were standing near. "Aw, you guys." Sonic said as he followed Tails to the bottom of the hill where everyone enjoyed the birthday spread, while Sonic was trying to avoid Amy's kissing. "It's nearly impossible to surprise you." Said Tails. "You guys sure got me this time. I had no idea." Sonic replied. "Yeah, right." Tails smiled. Upon reaching the table, tails grabbed a plate holding a chili dog with a red ribbon on it and held it towards his blue friend. "Happy birthday, Sonic. I hope you like it." Sonic grabbed his favorite food and took a bite out of it before saying, "Like it? I LOVE it!" the duo continued talking as the party began to get in full swing and Amy walked over to Sonic, attempting to kiss him again. Unfortunately, everything was interrupted by what sounded like lightning and a fierce wind blasted through the area, flinging Sonic's chili dog and everything else that was on the picnic table away. Suddenly, the force felt as if it had reversed itself, as everything [except the chili dog that somehow went up] went flying back the way it came, which was towards a purplish black void in the sky. Tails pointed towards it because a creature surrounded by black smoke started to come out of the gateway. 'What's it doing?" asked Tails as it started to open up different portals in the sky. Charmy suddenly was caught up in the fierce winds and got pulled into a portal. Espio and Vector, along with Knuckles, Cream, Amy, Rouge and the others were soon pulled into the portals as well each shouting "SONIC!" before the opening closed. Sonic ran towards the creature, ignoring the pull of the wind, and jumped to do a homing attack on the creature's head. However, it used its large smoky arm to swat him away, making him land near the shore of the lake. Cream and Cheese were soon sucked into another portal, as well as Blaze. Tails soon lost his grip on the ground and shouted "SONIC!" before being pulled into the last portal. Sonic wanted to overcome the faze clouding his head at his best friend's shout, but all he could do was give a little twitch before blacking out and letting darkness cover his vision.

Chapter 2: Green Hill

"Ugh, why does the sun have to be so bright?" Raven muttered in her sleep, waving her hand in the air while snuggling in her bed. At least, she thought it was her bed. It was actually grass she was laying on, while a light breeze blew across her hair. The gears in Raven's mind turned slowly as she woke up, beginning to remember what happened before she blacked out. "Apple!" she yelled as her eyes shot open. She looked around, only to see she was alone. Calming Down, she got up, looked around and asked, "Where the hex am I?" This place didn't look familiar at all, with its palm trees, totem poles, stone statues and several kinds of flowers. Then, Raven remembered the creature that was above Ever After. "That thing took my friends! And then it stranded me here, wherever it is!" growled an angry Raven. "Well, I'm not gonna sit around all day! Whatever after it takes, I'm gonna find that thing and get my friends back!" she said, running across this "green hill" area as she tried to get her bearings. Meanwhile, Sonic's eyes opened up to a world of pure whiteness. All he could make out were his white gloves as he slowly regained consciousness. After a minute, he pressed his hands on the ground and stood up. "Uh… Where am I?" he asked himself, seeming very confused. Turning around to see if he spot anything, Sonic saw a large castle like building in the distance. Nodding, he ran up to it and read a sign near the front that said, "Ever After High". After entering, he noticed a door not far from him. Sonic ran up to it and saw that the door had a sign on it that read "Apple White and Raven Queen". "Apple White and Raven Queen? Who are they?" asked Sonic. He shrugged as he opened it and found himself in a bedroom. While searching around, he noticed two statues near a mirror. One was of… "Tails!" said Sonic, knowing this was definitely his friend, who seemed frozen and drained of his color. The other statue looked like a girl with long hair. Noticing that the mirror seemed to be glowing, he touched it with his hand. It went through, showing that he could step into it, which he did. Sonic's feet soon touched solid ground and he looked around. The portal did transport him to where it showed, he now stood on a green grass, checkerboard hill under a blue sunny sky. "Hmm, this place feels pretty nostalgic. Guess it can't hurt to look around." Said Sonic. He then ran through the hills, and even a few shuttle loops along the way. However, at the end was a strange robot that looked like a ladybug. "A Motobug? I thought Eggman stopped using these things a while ago." He thought, noticing that it was charging at him. "Not today, little guy." Said Sonic as he did his Homing attack on the bot. After finishing it off, he ran off continuing to explore the area, while wondering what the monster was, and it took his friends. Pondering very hard over this, Sonic didn't notice the teenage girl coming towards him. Thus, they both bumped into each other. "Ugh, what hit me?" asked the blue hedgehog. 'That's what I wanna know." Said a female sounding voice. Sonic turned and saw a girl with black and purple hair before him. Raven noticed that there was a blue hedgehog looking animal in front of her. Frightened, she shot a blast of her magic at him. Luckily, Sonic dodged it, shocking Raven. "Hey, watch where you aiming!" he said, sounding a bit irritated. "Sorry, you scared me first!" she replied. "One minute, I'm at home, the next minute, some black smoke creature came in and stole my friends!" she yelled. This got Sonic's attention. "Wait, your friends got stolen?" he asked. "Yeah, why?" Raven asked. "So were mine!" Sonic said. He walked away from her to think, until he came up with an idea. "Listen, our friends got stolen by that thing and we don't know why. But, if we work together, maybe we can save them, what do you say?" asked Sonic as he stuck out his hand. Raven figured if working with him would save her best friends, then she would do it. "Ok, you got a deal." Said Raven, shaking Sonic's hand. "So, what do we do now… uh…" raven stuttered, considering she didn't know his name. "Oh right, I didn't introduce myself, did I? I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." He said. "I'm Raven Queen." She said back. "Anyway, you can count on me to stick by your side, Sonic!" Raven said with pride. Sonic pointed towards another location, showing that they should head in that direction. So, they did and came across a cave. Once inside, Raven and Sonic looked around to see if anything, aside from them, was in there. Soon, Raven hit her foot against something sticking out of the ground. "Hey, Sonic. I think I found something." She said as Sonic ran up to her. Sonic saw the object and knew what it was straight away. "That's a warp ring!" he said with shock. "A what?" asked a confused Raven. "Basically, this ring has the power to transport me from one point to another." Explained Sonic. Raven walked further into to the cave as Sonic followed. About a minute or two flew by as Sonic came across a statue that looked just like… "Tails!" Sonic knew from his heart that this was his friend, who appeared as if something drained the color and life out of him. "Raven, hand me the Warp Ring." Sonic said. She did what he asked. Sonic used the ring and thus, it teleported them out of the cave and back to the white room Sonic was in earlier. "Wow, what happened to Ever After?" asked Raven. "I know that my and Apple's room is here, but it's like my world doesn't even exist anymore." She said with a tear coming out her eye. "Don't worry, Raven. I'm sure we can get your friends back." Sonic said while patting her back. "Yeah, but how?" she asked. "Look, just because that monster drained the color out of everything doesn't mean we can't reverse it. There's gotta be some connection between the mirror I jumped into and the world we were just in. So…" Sonic was cut off by the shimmering of white sparkles coming across the room, which seemed to restore the color to the room and the rest of the school's exterior. "See, what did I tell you? We can put the color back in this world." Sonic looked at the statue of Tails and said, "If only it could happen to you too, buddy." Suddenly, it did happen. A white wave came over Tails and Apple's bodies, restoring their color. Tails natural coat of fur regained its yellow tone, as well as Apple's blonde hair, red dress and skin color. Tails blinked before moving his arms, knowing that he wasn't frozen anymore. He turned to his friend and said, "Thanks, Sonic. I thought I was dead! Floating around in a weird black limbo… I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks." Behind him, Apple said, "The same goes for me, too. Thanks, Raven." Then, she rewind the words in her head of who spoke before as well as Tails did, making them stare at each other. "Uh, Apple, why are you and… Tails staring at each other?" asked Raven. "Raven…" "Sonic…" they said before saying at the same time, "What is going on here?!" "Oh, right, that. You both weren't here when we… you know..." Raven remembered. "Explanations and all that." Said Sonic, as he gestured to say they should go inside the restored dorm room and talk. Apple and Tails went inside and sat down. Raven and Sonic followed and closed the door to get to explaining.

One long, descriptive talk later…

"Ok, let's recap to be sure we understood everything you both just said." Tails remarked. "After that creature stole our friends, it dropped Raven here in that "green hill" zone while Sonic woke up in this white place and found a portal to the green hill place by a portal that was in a mirror. Then, you both ran into each other, worked out your differences, and brought the color back to the school and then to Apple and I?" asked Tails. "That's pretty much it, little buddy." Replied Sonic. He then had a question that went through his mind. "Is it me, or was the place we were just in awfully familiar?" he asked. "Not to me, but it looks like something drained out the color and life right out of this world." Tails said. "Hard to say. That thing that knocked out Raven, and until a while ago, I was floating around like you were. It was strange." Said Apple. "True, but to me, it's really not." Said Sonic. "What do you mean?" asked Raven. "Well, it's not as strange as rescuing genies in magical books or saving aliens in an interstellar amusement park." Sonic replied. Apple and Raven looked at each other, then at Tails, who nodded to prove what Sonic said was true. "Right now, all I'm worried about is finding all our friends." Tails said. "Hey, guys! Come look at this!" said Raven. Everyone else went to the window and saw what Raven was pointing at. "Is that Ever After?" asked Tails. "Yes, but why's it all white? Did the same thing happen to the entire world?" asked Apple. "And why does it look like part of the town is missing?" asked Raven. "Well, we're not going to get any answers just standing here! Let's go!" said Sonic. The others all nodded in agreement and left the room. After what was likely a few minutes, they went up to a double doored office. "Ok, first of all, we should check if Headmaster Grimm is ok." Apple said. Upon entering his office, they saw that he too was frozen and drained of his color. "Oh, that's just hexcellent. Even he's been affected too." Raven groaned. Apple walked up to her friend, put her hand on Raven's shoulder and said, "It's ok, Raven. Just like what you did with me and Tails, we can put the color back in him too." 'Thanks, Apple." She replied. 'Hey, ladies! Over here!" Sonic called as he and Tails were pushing a bookcase. "So, where do we go next?" asked Apple. "I'm not sure. We don't even know where in Ever After is that next portal!" Raven shouted. "Don't worry, it didn't take long." Said Tails, who was pointing to the wall, which had the next portal in it. "Wow! Talk about lucky!" Raven said in shock. "Yeah." Tails agreed. The four friends looked into the portal, which displayed an image of smokestacks, blue chemicals, and pink water. "So, we're going in there?" Asked a nervous Apple. "Until we know better, we're going to have to go through them. Who knows? Maybe we'll find some of your friends along the way." Sonic explained. "Good enough for me!" said Raven as she hopped into the portal. Sonic and Tails leapt in after her, and Apple jumped in last.

Chapter 2: Chemical Plant

Once Apple's feet were on solid ground, she looked up and saw Raven, Sonic and Tails in front of her. Glancing around, she asked, "This may be a silly thing to ask, but where are we?" Sonic took a sniff and gagged, "Ugh! Not somewhere you would want to live if you liked to breathe properly!" Looking out into the distance, he pointed out to something and said, "Ah, no wonder. Those smokestacks are filling the air with smoke. We must've landed in a city or something." Tails took a few steps forward and looked down. "Well, it looks like we landed on top of a building. Look how high up we are!" Tails said. The others looked down and immediately agreed. They were high off the ground. "Do you guys actually live in a place like this?" Asked Raven. "Thankfully, no. But if it were up to a certain mad man, this would be what we call home." Tails replied. "Someone actually this is a good place to live?" asked Apple. "Well, maybe not live, but it would fit his vision of what our world should be like." Sonic replied. He looked and pointed towards a skylight not far from where they were. "That might be a good place to start." Sonic said. "Ok, here's the plan. We'll split up and cover as much ground as we can until we can find any of our friends that were left here." Tails explained. "Apple, is it ok if you go with Tails while I go with Raven?" asked Sonic. "Of course it is, Sonic." She replied. So, the four went in two different directions to see if anything important was here. Along the way, they came across some of Eggman's robots, but Sonic and Tails took care of them easily. After what was probably a half hour or so, Apple, Raven, Sonic and Tails met up in an abandoned factory and searched in there. When passing by a room full of empty capsules, Raven spotted one that had two figures inside. Oddly enough, one of them looked just like, "Dexter!" said a shocked Raven. "Amy!" said Tails. "How are we gonna get them out?" asked Apple. Sonic looked up and spotted a switch on the ceiling. "I can get up there and pull it." Said an eager Tails. "Uh, Tails. No offense, but to get up there, you would have to be capable of flight, and I don't see that capability in you." Said Apple. "Actually…" Tails replied as he spun his twin namesakes and hovered above them. "He… he can fly?" asked the two surprised girls. "He sure can, he's the best flyer I've met!" said Sonic with a grin on his face. Tails flew up and pulled the switch, opening the capsule. Raven pulled out the statue of Dexter, while Tails pulled out the statue of Amy. "Ok, is there anything else we need to do, because… I would like to leave this place." Apple said with a nervous tone in her voice. "Me too." Sonic said. "Tails, you still got the Warp Ring?" he asked the fox. Tails pulled it out, threw it in the air and watched it grow big enough for them to step through. Apple went through first, then sonic and Tails, who were carrying the Amy and Dexter statues, went through next. Raven turned to take one last look at the Chemical Plant Zone and muttered, "Someone's got one hex of a mind to think this would be a good place to live in." Raven stepped in last after hearing Apple call for her. After waiting a few seconds, a sparkling white shimmer spread across the office, restoring its color. Looking at the color drained figures, the same happened to them as well, restoring their natural color to their bodies. Dexter checked himself to see if all of him was still on him. He then saw Raven and Apple and said, "Thanks guys, that was a little freaky floating around like that, but I am glad you saved me." Raven and Apple smiled at that comment. The three looked over to Sonic and Tails, who were standing in front of Amy as she finished spinning in place. "You saved me, Sonic. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to flirt with you again!" she said. Sonic merely put his right hand on his head and shook it, making Tails look at him. Dexter was mighty confused that there were a blue and pink hedgehog, and a yellow fox with two tails who could talk in front of him. Confused, he asked, "Raven, Apple, what's going on?" Before they could answer, they flinched by a voice screaming, "WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO EVER AFTER AND THE SCHOOL? AND WHERE DID THIS HOLE IN THE WALL COME FROM?" Raven grinned weakly and said, "Sounds like Headmaster Grimm is back to normal too." "I guess we'd better go explain the situation to him as well." Said Apple as she and the rest of the group walked to the office.

Chapter 3: Sky Sanctuary

Headmaster Grimm's office was one of the only things that had color in this white world aside from Apple and Raven's dorm room. Grimm spoke slowly, "Let me make sure that I understand what you just told me, Ms. Queen. Because of that mysterious creature, All of Ever After has been stripped of its color in this white world and everyone else in it has stopped. Yet there seems to be a way to restore it, thanks to that creature appearing in their world as well." He gestured to Sonic, Tails and Amy at that last part, the blue hedgehog leaning against the bookcase with his arms crossed while Amy stood a short distance away, looking at him dreamily. Tails, meanwhile, was sitting on a small toolbox in a corner near the double doors, working on something. Apple was standing near Raven, looking into a mirror and telling herself that she was beautiful. Dexter was looking between everyone in the room and at Raven. Raven nodded, "That's right, Headmaster Grimm. For some reason, the portals that are connected to Sonic's world are able to restore Ever After when we go through them. I don't exactly understand why, but I guess we have bigger things to worry about." Headmaster Grimm said, "Oh, I agree! If that is the case, then we must restore our world as soon as possible!" Raven added, "I just don't know if it's going to be easy though. Finding the portals is getting trickier each time we bring part of Ever After back." Sonic spoke, "She's got a point, you know. I mean, considering the situation, I was lucky enough to wake up near where the first portal was. If these portals show up anywhere in this world, who knows where the next one could be at."


End file.
